1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activity evaluation method for an evaluation target compound.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-251189, filed Aug. 31, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the development of a drug, the activity of a drug candidate agent with respect to a protein serving as one of the high molecular compounds constituting a living body, is evaluated. That is, a drug having a low activity with respect to a protein is not appropriate as a drug candidate agent, and such drugs having a low activity are excluded from the drug candidate agent. However, several hundred thousand types of proteins or more are present, and there are proteins having similar functions but having different organ expressions/biochemical properties (protein subtype). For example, in a prior art document (Non Patent Document 1: Takeshi Onda et al., J. Bio. Chem., 276 (2001) 47785-47793), there is disclosed experimental results for where various types of forskolin derivatives being forskolins having side chains modified, were produced as drug candidate agents, and the activities of these forskolin derivatives with respect to adenylate cyclase (type II, type III, and type V subtypes) serving as a protein were experimentally obtained.
Incidentally, in the development of a drug, the long development term has been a big problem. By shortening the development term, superiority with respect to competitors can be ensured, and development costs can be significantly reduced. However, as mentioned above, in order to evaluate the activity of a forskolin derivative with respect to a protein, for example adenylate cyclase, and to evaluate for each subtype of a plurality of existing adenylate cyclase, there is no other way than to obtain the activity by experiment. This experiment requires a huge amount of time and labor, and special techniques. Therefore there has been a problem of extremely poor efficiency in the conventional activity evaluation method.